erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
'How To' Novels
The 'How To' novel series is a trilogy of homoerotic books written by Gloria Glitter. Thur far only two out of the rumored three books have been obtained by The Party, alongside a supposed draft of the third. How To Find Love In An Enemy Camp This was the first book that was discovered by the party. Asimoff found it in a tent shortly before the Battle of Haven Cross, initially believing it be a form of instructional manual. The story follows a middle-aged man taken prisoner by an enemy force and interred in one of their forward camps. Later into story, he falls in love with one of the male guards charged with keeping watch. The climax involves their confession of love before escaping together. How To File A Claim For Affection This was the second book that the party found. It was given to Asimoff by Big Marco after they accepted his job proposal. It follows a young man called Rickey who has recently become a PR consultant in an unnamed governmental organisation. His relationship with his boss rapidly declines, leading to various comedic scenes in the first third of the story, and he is struggling to keep up with his social life with his new responsibilities. However, relatively soon into the novel a strong looking muscular male hunter enters Rickey's branch for regular paperwork and they immediately fall in love. The book follows Rickey attempting to find as many loophole in said paperwork in order to try and keep the Hunter to keep coming back as much as possible. The climax involves the admission from both sides that love was mutual. The final page says "look out for the final book in the 'How To' Trilogy" - presumably a reference to the next book, 'How To Tame Desires in the Wild'. How To Tame Wild Desires Before the release of the third book, How To Tame Desires In The Wild, Nick was discovered to have drafts of the book in his possession by The Party. At this point, it had no cover, instead being bound in unmarked plain white. Asimoff read this early, and the process of doing so allowed him to better understand the secret meanings and information found in the previous novels. The book later gained it's current cover and was renamed to How To Tame Wild Desires. However, after this point Nick's (AKA Gloria Glitter) attempts to release his third book were cut short. He believes his book was too obvious in its' secretive contents and so was noticed by the authorities. This had his books removed from all store shelves and Martin was taken away from him. The Party played a critical role in escorting him out of Elinstad and to safety on Peridot Estate, where he is being prepared to take over operations under a false identity by Charles. Additionally, The Party also saved a small collection of these novels under instructions from The Resistance while they were being deported to Viren for unknown reasons. The book follows... Category:Story Arcs Category:WIP Category:Erilán Reawakened